Mayuri's Experiment!
by x.X bored 2day X.x
Summary: Mayuri makes a new experiment! BUT! He still has to find an experimental object! All the people turns him down...awwww...poor Byakuya, though... CRACK! Please R&R!


**Umm...just...bored? XD **

* * *

It was one peaceful day at Soul Society...no, it was NOT peaceful, why? Because the mad scientist – oh, sorry, I meant – the taichou of the 12th Squad, Kurotsuchi Mayuri has made a new experiment.

BUT! Sadly, he did not get the chance to test it yet...

SO! ...he decided to test it on someone...

What is the experiment about? Ahh...! We are not ready to tell you yet!

"Nemu, watch my lab for me while I'm away."

"Hai."

Mayuri strolled down the corridors of Sereitei...until he passed a person...and that person is... (drum roll) ...UNOHANA RETSU!!! The wide known, famous taichou of the 4th Squad!! ...you're probably thinking: "Poor Unohana...becoming Mayuri's experimental object..." but, nnnnnno! Unohana is NOT becoming Mayuri's experimental object, because she is a WOMAN!! Why can't a woman become Mayuri's experimental object? Ahh...! We're still not ready to tell you yet!

Anyways, Mayuri just kept on strolling down the corridors until...he... met...with...the taichou...of...the...12th Squad! Actually, no, because HE is the taichou of the 12th Squad...so, let's say...he met with the taichou of the 2nd Squad! Actually no again, because Soi Fong is a woman too...hmm...then let's say that he met with the taichou of the 10th Squad! HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU!!! He's a boy...yeah...okay.

"Toushirou-kun???" Mayuri looked at Toushirou with his puppy eyes.

Toushirou did NOT sense anything good, so he backed away..."NNNNNNO!!"

Mayuri then met with Zaraki Kenpachi!! "Zaraki-kun???" Mayuri used his puppy eyes technique again.

Zaraki also backed away. "NNNNNNO!!"

Mayuri then met with...hmm...UKITAKE!! "Ukitake-kun???" Puppy eyes technique.

Well, we all know what sort of person Ukitake was, so he decided to be kind and ask what it was...

"Will you please, please, PLEASE let me test my new experiment on you?" Mayuri asked, while doing his infamous puppy eyes.

"Uhh...in other words..." Ukitake began...

"In other words..." Mayuri repeated, while still doing the puppy eyes.

"...you are telling me to be your experimental object..."

"...yes? pwease?" Mayuri begged.

Ukitake backed away. "NNNNNNO!!"

Mayuri then met with ABARAI RENJI!! "Abarai-kun???" Puppy eyes technique...and guess what Abarai would say...it's pretty obvious, after all that...uh-huh...so, Abarai backed away. "NNNNNNO!!"

Mayuri sighed...no help...he fished out his cell phone and guess what? It's the newest model of Nokia Express Music! Awesome...anyways, he dialed a number...

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Ummm...I have a favor to ask you, Ichimaru-kun!!" Puppy eyes techniques won't be effective here...

"...NNNNNNO!!" ...annnnnnnnnnnndddd...Ichimaru hung up...

"AUGH!! DAMMIT!!" Mayuri shouted. Then, he dialed another number...but sadly, it told him to leave a voice message...

"Hello, this is Aizen, and I m currently unavailable. If you are anyone from Seireitei, and wants to kill me, or sue me, or whatever, please hang up now. If you are Hinamori whining to me to go back, please hang up. If you are Ichigo or anyone who hates me, please hang up. If you are a hollow, I'll get your phone confiscated, so hang up now. And if you are Mayuri, asking me to become your experimental object, the answer is NNNNNNNNO!!! Please leave your message after the beep."

...Mayuri hung up, no use in trying here...

SO!...he continued to look for his target...

And guess who he decided to ask? YAMAMOTO GENRYUUSAI!!

"Y...Yamamoto-kun-!" He asked. (A/N: O.o is he gay??!!)

Yamamoto twitched. Why the hell did he let this mad person join the Gotei 13??...he seriously regretted it...

Back to Mayuri...Mayuri used his puppy eyes technique (attack)... as he begged his Yamamoto-kun to become his experimental object...Yamamoto sensed something...something VERY bad...and he will probably regret it if he said yes, or anything like that...after all, who would call HIM 'Yamamoto-KUN'??!! This is seriously wrong...so he backed away...

Mayuri sensed that his target would reject him...so he used his ultimate technique..."PWEASE!! YAMA-CHAN!!! PUWEASU??" He begged while doing his SUPER EFFECTIVE puppy eyes...

But Yamamoto didn't fall for that. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO!!" He said, and walked away...making a mental note to ban puppy eyes (and SUPER EFFECTIVE puppy eyes) in Seireitei...

SO!!...our dear Kurotsuchi-taichou decided to go around and try to meet anyone unlucky enough to meet him today...

And guess who he saw?

The famed brother of Kuchiki Rukia...Kuchiki BYAKUYA!! So of course, he walked up our poor taichou of the 6th Squad...and...

"Byakuya-kun??" Puppy eyes technique.

Byakuya twitched.

"Byakuya-kun??" SUPER EFFECTIVE puupy eyes technique.

Byakuya twitched.

"Byakuya-kun??" SUPER AWESOME ULTIMATE EFFECTIVE puppy eyes technique.

"...yes?"

"OMIGOSH! BYAKUYA!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" ...and with that...Mayuri dragged poor Byakuya into his lab...

The next day...

"YAY! My experiment is a success!" Mayuri danced around in his lab.

"What did you experiment if I may ask?" Nemu bowed respectfully.

"I did something HORRIBLE TO HIM!!"

"Something horrible?"

"YES! SOMETHING HORRIBLE!!"

"..."

"I made Byakuya GAY!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

**Moral of the story: NEVER EVER say yes to Mayuri, especially when he is using his puppy eyes technique!!**

**XD That was totally random...please review!!**


End file.
